In order to facilitate the efficient transfer of data of arbitrary bandwidth over an SDH network, techniques of Generic Framing Procedure (GFP) and Virtual Concatenation (VCAT) has been developed. Further enhancements to vary the bandwidth without any loss of data were enabled by the Link Capacity Adjustment Scheme (LCAS). These are standardized by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) in its standards G.707, G.7041 and G.7042. SDH is a byte-oriented interface where the basic units of operation are 8 bits (a byte). As the speed of the SDH interfaces increases performing all the operations at a byte-level requires very high-speed operations. Furthermore, in the case of data-from multiple sources being sent over the SDH interfaces, the data is typically residing in external memory and in order to retrieve it from external memory; Wider-interfaces are used that provide data in bursts. This makes the implementation of a byte-oriented design for the entire mapping procedure impractical. Instant discloser addresses this issue and allows complete flexibility in the multiplexing structure and the Virtual Concatenation Group (VCG) creation to make the most-efficient use of the bandwidth. It is able to map hundreds of VCGs without significant increase in the complexity and cost of the implementation. Further the instant method will allow for Lower Order (LO) and Higher Order (HO) VCG's to be simultaneously handled without much change to the design.